


Stars All In A Row

by Estirose



Category: Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: There is nothing for Rei to live for except this. Nothing else really matters.(Rei in Reika's role, mentions of events that occurred between Fatal Frame III and Fatal Frame V, Miku and Miu mentioned.)





	Stars All In A Row

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwing_alcyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwing_alcyone/gifts).



"I want to," Rei said to Kuze Yashuu, the head of the Kuze family. She didn't have family now, since there was no reason for Yuu to be alive. No, he was dead and she could think of no other thing to do than to appeal to this family head, become a shrine maiden and at least have some purpose to her life now. "I don't have anything or anybody to return to. Please let me do this."

The other woman studied her. Rei tried to draw herself up, but it was hard. She didn't feel motivated to do anything. Miku and her daughter Miu could cope without someone as useless as her. Miu would not even remember her, since Miu was only two. Miku had communed with the dead and somehow come out pregnant, and had told Rei that she had little time to live. Rei had done her best, found them a family that could take care of Miu if Miku died. It was better than Miu have no memory of her, that she could make new memories with a family that could love her where Rei and Miku couldn't.

She'd loved Miku like she'd loved Yuu, would have found love with Miku if she hadn't found it with Yuu. But one was gone and the other one was dying, and best to just do something with her life here rather than do anything else.

"Very well," the Kuze family head said. Rei had given her the entire story, how she could be useful, and maybe that had swayed Kuze Yashuu. "You are appropriate." Maybe they knew, up here, what had happened, and knew she was suitable. "You will serve, to the end of your days. We are your family now."

"Thank you," Rei said, and bowed. This was her destiny, her purpose. She would do the best she could, for the sake of the family.

"Come. There are duties to be done, but you will learn." There was an implication in there that she had better learn. "I will introduce you to the family and where you will live."

Rei bowed once again as Kuze Yashuu got up, let her lead her. At last, she was at peace.


End file.
